Scarring
by queenjaffacake
Summary: Alfred has just moved to London, and meets a co-worker who is scarred across his face. Naturally, they become friends, and potentially something more.


When Alfred Jones landed in London, he booked straight into his hotel where he was to stay before he got to his permanent residence, and nearly went right out to explore the city. However, he decided against it when he realised that jet lag was going to catch up with him and settled for a meal in the hotel and then bed.

He travelled about the city in his own time the next day, and found himself mesmerised by the large sights such as Big Ben and St Paul's cathedral, and also the small things; like the red phone boxes and the long queues. But soon Alfred found himself moulded into the ordinary, 9-5, mundane but enjoyable work life, true that maybe countries aren't so different after all.

His job was at ThinkLively, a multinational education organisation that created and funded education programming, activities, trips or schemes across the world. It had become rather successful in recent years, and Alfred was sent over to the headquarters in London from the smaller base in Chicago to try and bring in new ideas to expand the company.

Three weeks into his job, he had messaged his boss asking him who he was supposed to deliver his finished report to, and he was told that Arthur Kirkland on the second floor was who he supposed to deliver his reports to.

He found his way down to the second floor and tried to find room 5. After eventually finding the room, he knocked on the door that said 'Arthur Kirkland.' Alfred went inside when he heard a 'come in'.

"Hi, I was told to deliver my reports to you?" Alfred said. He saw the man step up from his chair and turn round, and Alfred felt his eyes widen slightly.

Arthur, on the right side of his face was horribly scarred, and it was clear that it went down his neck and onto his back. His skin looked stretched and red and his eye socket was especially taught. He had a impressive set of bright green eyes, along with two great eyebrows (though one slightly damaged) and a great crop of hair on his head.

"Oh—" Arthur said, startled. "I don't know you."

"Oh- yeah." Alfred found himself averting his gaze to stop himself staring. "I have the report."

"Wonderful." He said, and he snatched the report from out his hands and sat back down at his desk away from Alfred. Alfred backed out of the door. "Ok, thanks" he said, albeit a bit nervously, and left.

00000000

Elizabeta, the head of product design at the company, came over to him. She slammed the books down onto the table. "Hey, I know you met Arthur yesterday. I'd rather appreciate if you didn't _stare,_ at his, well, you know..."

Alfred nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

Elizabeta sighed. "I know. The boss didn't realise you hadn't met him yet. I would've advised you if I had been told. It's not great when people stare; he gets enough of that when he's not at work."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

Elizabeta smiled. "Okay. But he's a shy, but very normal person, and staring makes him feel-"

Alfred decided to cut in. "I understand, I seemed a big ignorant. I won't stare again."

Elizabeta nodded and walked off. Alfred ran his hands through his hair, and decided that the next time he met Arthur he'd leave a much better impression.

00000000

Alfred didn't see Arthur again until about a week later. He was chatting with Elizabeta by the photocopier whilst he got water from the cooler. He thought about going to say hello, but changed his mind as he didn't want to butt into a conversation. He instead started to (accidentally, he'll add) listen into the conversation.

Elizabeta was tugging on his arm. "Come on, Arthur, it's just a small party, it'll be fun!"

Arthur was trying to pull his arm away from her grip. "No, you know I don't like going out."

"We're not going out, it's a _house_ party"

"Maybe, Elizabeta" Arthur shrugged.

Elizabeta winked at him. "You know, Alfred will be there with his mighty fine booty."

Alfred felt himself flushing bright red, and felt embarrassed to be listening in on the conversation but now he felt like he couldn't walk away. _Wait, _he thought, _she hasn't invited me yet._

Arthur recoiled and Alfred saw that he seemed to blush. "W-what? Why would you say that? What do I care if he has a mighty fine boo-bum? He's a prick!"

Elizabeta laughed. "He's a nice guy; I think you'll like him when you get to know him. Also, I'll find that he _does_ have a mighty fine booty, and we should both admire it" She nudged him playfully.

"Oh, bugger off Elizabeta." He said, and pushed her.

Alfred went back to his desk.

Ten minutes later he was invited to a party.

00000000

Alfred liked Elizabeta's flat, it was small and simply decorated, but it had a nice, cosy feel to it. And that was why it was even cooler when it was pumped up with flashing lights and music pulsing (though quiet enough not to call the police).

Alfred wondered if Elizabeta knew the meaning of 'small' when she described the house party. Because this one was bustling.

"Nice party!" he said to Elizabeta, and he squirmed through the crowds of people.

"Thanks"

"You know, you said you were going to invite a few people!"

Elizabeta laughed. "Well once I invited the whole block of flats, you should've seen _that_ party." She laughed and she sauntered away. And Alfred danced and chatted and a _responsible_ (thank you very much) amount of alcohol.

After an hour and a half at the party, he found himself feeling a bit hot and needing some air. He pushed himself out of the crowds and into the outside corridor, sighing as he felt the cooler air brush his skin. He stretched, and in the corner of his eye saw a man sitting on the floor. He looked over, and saw Arthur propped against the corridor wall. He walked over to Arthur, and sat down next to him.

Alfred made a point of looking Arthur in the eyes and not at his scars.

"Hey. What you doing out here on your own?"

Arthur looked at him. "I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

Alfred laughed. "Got a bit stuffy in there, ya know?"

Arthur nodded. "I found there were… too many people I didn't know." He said, and brought his hand to touch his scars. "I just needed some air as well, I guess."

Alfred nodded. "Hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable the first time we met, that wasn't my intention man." He said, nervous that Arthur was still angry at him.

Arthur nodded, and smiled at him. "That's okay; I was just used to everyone at work not really batting an eyelid anymore." An awkward pause followed, and Alfred scrambled for something to say to life the tension, luckily Arthur managed to. "So, er" Arthur paused. "What part of the USA are you from?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm from small-town Illinois, and then moved to Chicago for my job, and then moved here! Were you born in London?"

Arthur shook his head. "Ah, no, I'm from Northampton, an hour and a bit north. I've lived here for two years."

Alfred nodded. The two soon began chatting about hobbies, and interests, and Alfred found himself babbling on about superhero comics and their film adaptions (which ones he felt were an accurate depiction of the heroes and which ones weren't). If Arthur was bored, he didn't show it or Alfred didn't notice. Arthur eventually talked about his similar enjoyment of cinema, though he had a more varied range than Alfred's love of superhero and sci-fi fliks. Alfred thought that with the enthusiasm Arthur talked about film, he could've been a great film director.

Alfred realised when he looked at his watch that they had been chatting on the floor for over half a n hour. "It's been forty minutes. Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, not really. I don't want to seem rude and leave though."

Alfred patted Arthur on the back. "Hey, if a party sucks or you're not enjoying it, just leave."

Arthur sighed. "I guess. Tell Elizabeta that I had fun, but I'm tired." He stood up to go.

Alfred took his arm. "Are you going to go home now?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shrugged. "It's only eleven. I might go see a film."

"Hey, can I join?" he asked, and then Alfred mentally smacked himself. It seems a little odd to invite yourself along with a guy he only just really had a chat with.

Arthur looked a little surprised but shrugged. "Of course, I guess". Alfred smiled and ran back inside to grab his coat. Arthur wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled it up to his cheeks. Alfred didn't say anything, and the two left.

00000000

"Wow, and the bit when the meteor shower comes _again. _I really liked that film, nice break from all the superhero films." Alfred said, and Arthur nodded. It was now half one, they had just seen _Gravity. _They were sitting in Arthur's car.

"Yes, I liked it too. I loved all those long, one shot takes." Arthur said.

"I did too. I think they added real… epicness to the film." Alfred said. _Why am I saying this? _He thought to himself. _I didn't care about the one shots. Am I trying to impress him?_

Arthur laughed. "Well I suppose they did make it more epic." He said, and he put the car in gear. "Are you thinking about getting a car in the UK?" he asked.

"Can't drive. Learning now on the wrong side of the road would confuse me." He said.

"I think you mean the right side."

"You drive on the left."

Arthur laughed again. Alfred thought that he had a pretty laugh. _Shame he seems so shy otherwise. _

"Oh, this is my flat! Thanks dude!" he smiled to Arthur, and slapped him on the back when Arthur pulled over. Arthur jolted, as it a bit startled, but waved to Alfred who was stepping out of the car. "See you at work!" he waved.

00000000

Over the next few weeks, Alfred and Arthur talked more and more. Alfred like Arthur's sense of humour, it was dry and witty, and Alfred _hoped_ Arthur found Alfred entertaining. Even when he asked Alfred to lower his voice, he never showed any discomfort for talking with him.

Alfred found himself wanting to spend more time with Arthur, and he hoped Arthur felt the same way, at least.

One day, Alfred was around the bathrooms, and walked in and paused awkwardly when he saw Arthur putting cream on his scars.

"Oh… hello" Arthur said.

"Oh, hi- do you want me to leave?" Alfred asked.

"No, its fine, but you can if you want to" Arthur said, but seemed a bit tense as he warily eyed Alfred as he went to the toiler. When he came out, Arthur was washing his hands.

Alfred looked at Arthur. "If you don't mind me asking… how did you… er…."

"How did I get these scars?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, awkwardly, and felt the regret seep in for asking. "It's fine for asking. I was eighteen, so seven years ago now, and I driving my car- I had just passed my test- when a drunken lorry driver crashed into me and another car. I was knocked unconscious and pinned between the cars and the flames burnt my right side from my head down midway down my back."

Alfred stood there, stunned. "Gosh, I don't know what to say." He said.

Arthur sighed. "No one ever does." He walked out of the bathroom. Alfred shook himself out of his stupor and ran after him. "Look Arthur, I'm sorry for asking."

Arthur waved him off. "Its fine, everyone is curious. You're my friend now, so I don't mind telling you" Arthur said, but Arthur seemed to draw in upon himself when he was feeling uncomfortable, and Alfred could tell he was now.

"I get it." Alfred said. "Do you want to do something after work? See another film?" he asked, happily. Arthur smiled back. "Sure, it's the end of award season now but there are still good films on."

00000000

During the film, Alfred kept looking over to Arthur. He liked Arthur's smile, his personality, his warm aura.

And it was then that Alfred realised that his desperation in getting Arthurs approval beforehand was actually him having a dopey crush.

And then Alfred realised that he was going to have to ask Arthur his sexual preferences. Elizabeta had implied that Arthur, did indeed, swing his way with the 'booty' comment, but Alfred needed to be sure.

So he decided to do it subtlety.

"So, Arthur… do you like men? Romantically, I mean"

Arthur, who had been trying to make a cup of tea in the staff kitchen turned a bit pink. "I… er…. What?"

"Well, I swing for both batting teams, if you know what I mean, and I feel its best that we're open with eachother." _Act confident, Alfred, _he thought to himself. _Act like you know what you're doing._

"Well, I do too. Like men, I mean." Arthur replied, still holding his blush.

Alfred felt that little swell of happiness rise in his chest. "Well, I guess this makes things easier." He said, and waggled his eyebrows. Arthur returned his gaze with a more puzzled look. Alfred felt his confidence wane a little. "So, Arthur do you want to go out with me to the cinema and then eat and stuff? L-like, as more then friends." And now they were both going red.

"R-really?" Arthur said, looking at Alfred. Alfred nodded. "O-okay."

"What about tomorrow? I'm thinking that the weekend would be best."

Arthur nodded. "Er, yes, I agree"

00000000

Arthur never showed up at the agreed time of 6'Oclock.

Alfred was sitting outside the cinema, waiting patiently. He didn't consider Arthur the type of person who'd show up late, and they needed to buy tickets for the film that was starting in ten minutes, so he sent him a text at ten past. Five (long) minutes later, he received a reply.

_Sorry. Cant make it._

Alfred was confused, Arthur had recommended the film and everything and had both agreed on the time. He immediately sent a reply.

_Y Not? We can skip the film nd just do dinner if youre busy._

His phone vibrated immediately after.

_Sorry. I cant. Im not interested on going on a date anymore._

Alfred felt crushed. He slid the phone back into his pocket and sulked away from the cinema. He'd never been rejected before, and felt the lump in his throat form. He then tried to get a hold of himself.

_It was only a date_, he thought. _People don't get emotional over first dates._

Alfred didn't convince himself however.

00000000

Arthur and Alfred both seemed to avoid each other at work.

Alfred was thankful; he wasn't sure if he wanted to face Arthur. Arthur clearly didn't want to face him either.

He had seen Elizabeta eye the situation. He saw her tut whenever he avoided Arthur, such as when he awkwardly walked out of the kitchen as Arthur was there as well.

After a week and a bit of awkward situations, Elizabeta had grown tired of the two. She eventually stormed over to Alfred, and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Will you, for the love of god, talk to Arthur?" she asked.

Alfred shrugged. "He doesn't want to talk to me"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "I've talked to him, he's not happy. He won't make the first move. Talk to him."

"Do you know _why_ we're avoiding each other?" Alfred asked. He couldn't believe that she was almost _accusing _him of doing something.

"Yes, I wriggled it out of Arthur. But I think its best that you talk to each other about it instead of you two both sulking."

Alfred sighed, but he realised he couldn't disagree with her. He _knew _he had to talk to Arthur, and they couldn't just avoid each other until they forgot about it.

During his break for lunch, he made his down to Arthur's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard Arthur called, and he walked in.

Arthur turned to him, looked at his face in surprise, and then turned away. "Oh, hello" he said curtly.

Alfred bristled in annoyance. "Hello. We need to talk." Alfred said.

"I suppose you want to talk about the date that never happened"

"Well, yeah" Alfred snapped. "Why act like you're into it then cancel it? I made it clear I was looking forward to it."

"Sorry, I changed my mind last minute" he said.

"You could have at least had the courage to call me".

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry."

Alfred felt the anger dissipate, then confusion set in. "Wy'd you cancel the date in the first place?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I realised it wasn't going to work, so I cancelled it."

Alfred stared at Arthur. "Why?"

Arthur did not meet Alfred's gaze. "Leave it Alfred. Now, I'd like for us to continue as friends-"

Alfred felt the anger stir up again. "No, I want you to tell me _why_ you made plans and then cancelled them."

Arthur stood up, and finally looked into Alfred's eyes. "You want to know _why_ I cancelled our 'date'!? Well I was walking home, and I saw couples holding hand in hand with eachother, normal looking couples, and I realised it would never work out between us so what's the point in trying?"

Alfred was confused. "Why-"

"You're a nice guy Alfred, but you'd get tired of my 'looks' real quick. You'd want someone normal looking. You _deserve_ someone normal looking. Hell, you could even get a model girlfriend or boyfriend if you looked!"

Alfred shook his head. His stomach was twisting into knots; he didn't want to hear Arthur saying these sort of things "Hey, Arthur, wait-"

"So I cancelled our date at the last minute because I was debating whether or not to come and tell you that to your face. I chickened out. I'm sorry, but I don't want to grow attached to you, and then you just ditch me." Arthur said. Alfred looked at Arthur, and tried to think of something to say, but Arthur started again.

"I can... deal with everyday life. I know if I go to public places people will stare. I've gotten used to it. But I won't kid myself that we'd end up together." Arthur finished, and took a deep breath. Alfred noticed Arthur having tears in his eyes, as if he was close to breaking, and Alfred took Arthur's wrists in his. Arthur began struggling.

"Now, Arthur, listen to me" he said, and looked into Arthur's eyes. He stopped struggling and looked back. "I wouldn't have asked you out if I was bothered by that kind of crap. Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"_No" _Arthur moaned. "I think you're a nice guy. And like I said, you're so kind, you deserve someone better looking than me. And eventually, you'll realise that."

Alfred continued looking at Arthur. He felt his own heart breaking a little at Arthur's words. "I don't…. No Arthur, I want to date _you_. I don't 'deserve' anyone. I just like you. That's it. And I can't say that we'd never fight or even break up in the future but it definitely won't be because I think I need, or _deserve_ someone more conventionally good looking. Unless I turn into some kind of asshole, but then you should just dump me."

Arthur sniffed and stopped struggling. Alfred smiled. "I think you're handsome anyway."

Arthur pushed Alfred away. "No, don't _lie-"_

Alfred grabbed hold of Arthur's wrists again. "I'm not lying. So you wouldn't ever appear in an underwear catalogue, I don't think that really count as beauty. You're smart, funny and kind, and you have an amazing hair and great eyes."

Arthur looked at Alfred. "You really don't care-"

"I don't notice the scars, Arthur, I notice _you_."

Arthur began crying, and buried his head back into Alfred's chest. Alfred felt triumphant; and smiled, and sniffed as well. Arthur looked up at him. "What are you sobbing about?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head. "I thought I did something wrong and that's why you didn't show up." He said.

"Don't be silly." Arthur said. They looked at each-other and shared a small, sweet kiss, and broke away.

Arthur smiled, and Alfred felt his heart flutter slightly. Arthur scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know how to do the relationship thing. I haven't dated since before the accident, when I was 17." He said.

Alfred smiled. "It's fine. I suppose we could say we actually went on dates anyway beforehand with all those trips to the cinema together and hanging out and talking at work. We just didn't realise we were dating then."

Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled at Arthur. "There is one thing I've been wondering… do you really think I have a 'mighty fine booty?'" he said playfully, and winked at Arthur.

Arthur frowned at him, then he seemed to realise what Alfred was referring to, and blushed red.

Alfred grinned.

00000000

THE END

I BET YOU THOUGHT THAT MIGHTY FINE BOOTY COMMENT WASN'T GOING TO COME BACK BUT OH NO I SUBVERT YOUR EXPECTATIONS.

There is no real reason that they saw Gravity other than I thought it would be a film they'd both enjoy. So yeah this takes place around winter 2013-2014. But after that I'm not sure what films they're going to see my god.

I tried to keep the burn scars accurate but they didn't even appear much in the story. Damn.

I don't want to imply that Arthur was fine with his body image after the end there but that he just agreed to date Alfred.


End file.
